Nighttime Beauty
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Nighttime in Townsville is beautiful and Blossom wants Brick to know that. -A cute prompt of our two favorite Reds under the moonlight- "Night Series"


_Hiii! So this is another random idea I just came up with at like, ten at night yesterday, and being me, of course, I just HAD to get it out and published before I died of anxiety. So here it is!_

* * *

The cool breeze that blew at night was heavenly as it fluttered around her. It was during nights like these where Blossom would go to the highest hilltop in Townsville to simply relax and relish in the quietude, the only sound being the wind blowing gently.

The Puff sighed in content.

The night sky was clear and she could see a million stars glittering above, all scattered across the darkness. She looked up and hummed.

What a beautiful sight.

Blossom was a busy person, never having nothing to do. There was only so much that went on in her life, whether it be her education, her duty to the city, or just being with her family, there was always something that had to be done.

There was no time for a break in her day.

But that was why there was a night.

The night was a wonderful thing, especially now that Blossom had found more reason to enjoy it. The night was where peace and quiet finally descended down over the people. It was where you could relax and find momentary happiness in just being outside. The night was where you could take a break from all your problems of the day and just forget of it all for a few hours.

You could be yourself without a care in the world.

Blossom closed her eyes as she leaned back on her arms from where she sat watching the town glitter with all of its city lights from below.

"How beautiful," she murmured, smiling when the soft breeze blew at her face and fluttered through her hair, the scent of sweet grass wafting through her nose.

"Blossom?" a sudden voice in the quietude asked.

The girl blinked open her eyes and turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Brick?" she asked in a small voice.

The red Rowdyruff floated over to her.

"Pinky? What are you doing here?" he questioned, "Everyone's asking where you are."

Blossom turned her head away and closed her eyes again as she smiled once more. "Enjoying the quietude," she simply hummed.

"Huh?" Brick asked, confused as he sat down next to her, "Pinky, what?"

Blossom turned to him then, finally looking at him in the eye with her soft pink irises. "Just hush. And then you'll feel it," she murmured.

"Pinky," Brick started, still looking at her with those confused eyes.

Blossom only laced her fingers through his and turned her gaze back to the night sky. "Shhh..." she hushed him softly, "Just feel it."

It took only a few moments for the two of them to fall into a comfortable silence as the Ruff finally understood and felt the peace and quiet his counterpart was bathing in.

"God, Pinky..." he finally breathed, eyes shining, "I just, _wow."_

The breeze blew again and Blossom sidled closer to the boy.

"I never realized how peaceful the night could be," he murmured. "Heavenly," Blossom sighed as she let her head rest on his shoulder. Brick pulled her in.

"I just –I can't believe how I've never just, sat down and felt this before," he continued in amazement.

Blossom snuggled into his arms as the boy wrapped them around her.

"It's funny how some things are under our noses the entire time and we never even come to realize it," Blossom murmured as both of them fell into silence after, just watching their city glow as they sat by in each other's presence in bliss.

"You know, you are truly someone amazing, Bloss," Brick whispered, hugging her tighter as the Puff put her hands on his arms.

"You just need to know the true gifts of life," Blossom responded softly, a smile playing on her lips.

"I already have the best gift I could ask for in life," Brick grinned as Blossom blushed.

"As do I, Brick," she whispered, "You know I love you."

Brick nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "I love you more," he answered cheekily.

Blossom couldn't help the giggle that came out. "Well, _I _love you the _most._ So there. HA!" she responded, batting away his nose.

The Ruff's eye glinted as he smiled devilishly before swooping his head down to kiss her. The girl's eyes widened in surprise before melting into the kiss.

"Bri- oomph!"

Her hands got entangled into his hair as he kissed her deeply, before breaking it and leaving her flushed. He grinned at her flaring cheeks.

"St-Stop smirking, y-you..." Blossom stammered, shoving her counterpart's hat down his face.

"But Babe, you're just too cute!" he teased as she turned away from him with a huff.

"J-Just, just let me enjoy my night!" she cried.

Brick grinned wider as he locked eyes before smirking. "But Bloss," he whispered next to her ear, enjoying how she blushed even more, "I just did."

Blossom's face burned as she refused to look at him and Brick laughed.

Well.

He was right in a way.

But that didn't mean _squat._

"You just let me enjoy the rest of it," she huffed, before closing her eyes once more after the Ruff had stopped his snickers.

And then they fell into another blissful silence as the night laid itself out for the two of them, the moonlight shining gloriously as the stars twinkled like gems above their heads.

The night truly was a wonderful thing.

* * *

_Sooo? How was it? I personally think I did okay but *shrugs* I'm not one to decide that. ;D Take care all you lovely readers and I hope to hear from you soon!_


End file.
